Monday Night Mayhem 8/3/15
The Intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *Out comes World Heavywieght Champion Seth Rollins* Seth Rollins: Yeah, yeah i'm here. And let me cut right to the chase. Kevin Owens last week put togehter this 5 on 5 match that we'll have at Spartan Wars in 4 weeks. But Kevin kinda caught me off guard. I sorta expected Kevin Owens to leave after I BEAT him twice. But Kevin's like an ex-girlfriend. You try to distance yourself away, but they just keep crawling back and wanting more. Kevin at Spartan Wars my squad of men I put together will beat yours. We will finally get you out of here and you will never have another World Heavyweight Championship match! But Kevin i'm sure you'd love to know which men will defeat you. Well good news because over the past week I have been forming a team that will take down yours. So without further ado, please welcome it's 1st member, my good friend Kane. *Kane comes out* SR: And next up, I was able to make a few phone calls to find this man again. Kevin if you claim to be a big man, you better think again. The World's Largest Athlete, THE BIG SHOW. *Big Show comes out* SR: Next up is a man who I have more respect for then anybody else in this company, a man who has started from the very bottom and now he's on top of this world. He is the future of Mayhem, Ryan Mcbride. *Ryan Mcbride comes out* SR: And finally, Team Rollins will gain alot of heart to this squad. The man who will give us the most encourgement to be successfull, oh yeah Mayhem fans. You better bo-lieve it. Bo Dallas. *Bo Dallas comes out* SR: And what the 5 of us will do in 4 weeks at Spartan Wars, shouldn't shock you. It should put you in fear because we are all going to be standing on top of the world. *Chris Jericho comes out to a large pop* Chris Jericho: Seth, great team you got there. But one thing has come to my attention. Due to the fact that you will not be defending your World Heavyweight Championship at Spartan Wars. You will have to defend it before hand. Because due to the fact that you must defend that championship within a 30 days span, you'll find yourself defending it on the Monday Night Mayhem before Spartan Wars. Now anyone on the roster- with the exception of Kevin Owens, has a chance to face you. Which means tonight, in our main event, there will be a 16-Man Over The Top Battle Royal, for a chance to face you on the Mayhem before Spartan Wars, for the World Heavyweight Championship in 3 weeks. But that doesn't mean everyone gets nights off till then. Everybody in the ring will be in action tonight. Kicking it off, with you Bo Dallas. SR: Chris if you think that I am scared of anybody on this roster your wrong. And of the 16 men in the battle royal, 4 of them are standing right behind me. And I bet you that one of them will win. So Jericho, you got it. I'll defend my title, and walk into Spartan Wars with it, and leave Spartan Wars a winner like I always am. Match 1: Bo Dallas vs The Miz The Miz wins following a skull crushing finale onto Bo Dallas, Bo then tryies to take out Miz but Miz tosses Bo over the top rope and smiles Match 2: Kane and The Big Show vs PJ Black and Sami Zayn Big Show and Kane wins after PJ Black missed a 450 splash onto Kane, Big Show KO'd Black and Kane pinned him for the victory *Next we see a video package highlighting Kevin Owens pursuit to the top, and Corey Graves announces that Byron Saxton will have him next for an interview* *Byron Saxton backstage with Kevin Owens* Byron Saxton: Please welcome my guest at this time, the leader of Team Owens! Kevin Owens. Kevin, how are you? Kevin Owens: Good. BS: So, Kevin. Tonight in our main event is a 16-man battle royal for a chance at Seth Rollins. You are ofcourse not included, what are your thoughts on this whole situation? KO: You know, Byron. It's different. Because, really the point at Spartan Wars is to prove to Rollins that I can beat him. But I know that there is now a chance that Rollins walks into Spartan Wars without the championship. But that doesn't change my mindset. Right now, all I want is 2 things. Seth Rollins, and the World Championship. Tonight 16 men will go to battle, and someone will win. Whoever that is, faces Seth. And if they beat Seth, well they got me coming. But, first. I beat Team Rollins at Spartan Wars. Match 3: Luke Harper and Erick Rowan vs Gold and Stardust Gold and Stardust win following a roll up pin to Erick Rowan from Goldust, and Harper never got in the match. Following the match Erick Rowan tried talking to Luke Harper but Harper pushed him away and walked to the back in anger. *Next up Ryan Mcbride is shown in the middle of the ring* Ryan Mcbride: Just shut up with the boos, I get it. I have earned none of yours respect and I probably never will. But wanna know how much I care? 0. I don't give a damn if you people like me, hate me or respect me. The fact is you gotta deal with me. And what I did 2 weeks ago to Daniel Bryan left all the little fan boys and girls crying in there chairs like a bunch of babies. I beat Daniel Bryan, and I will do the same thing in 4 weeks at Spartan Wars when myself and Seth Rollins beat that group of wannabe's and never were's. You see at Spartan Wars we will prove a point. Kevin Owens will be no more, and it will officially be MCBRIDE TIME! *Alberto Del Rio comes out to the stage* ADR: Boooo, Booo, Booooooo. Ryan, why don't you do me and all these fans a favor and just shut up already! Look, we know you beat Daniel Bryan. Which was one of the most disrespectful acts i've ever seen before. You treated a good man like he was dirt, you treated one of my best buddies like he was trash. And thats wrong. Everyone knows me, and everyone knows that I dont take kindly to bullies. So how about we have a little match right now. Because the battle royal isn't till later, and i'd love to get my hands on you. RM: You want a match Alberto? You got it. Come on down you little punk. Match 4: Ryan McBride vs Alberto Del Rio A back and forth match ends with Alberto Del Rio winning by count-out after McBride left the match, McBride shouted to ADR that he has nothing to prove and will prove that he is the best later in the battle royal. Main Event: 16 Man Battle Royal for a future match with World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins. (Kane vs Ryan Mcbride vs Big Show vs Zack Ryder vs Curtis Axel vs Dolph Ziggler vs Sheamus vs Bo Dallas vs Sami Zayn vs The Miz vs Alberto Del Rio vs Luke Harper vs Goldust vs Stardust vs PJ Black vs Erick Rowan) The match starts out with everyone going after eachother. Some alliances are formed while others are going at it 1 on 1. Curtis Axel is eliminated first then Zack Ryder is out. Luke Harper goes to eliminate Sami Zayn but Zayn ducks and Harper eliminates Rowan. Down to 13. The Miz battles with Big Show but Kane joins in and takes out Miz...Goldust then chops Big Show but is taken down. ADR puts Kane in a cross arm-breaker and the majority of the roster takes out Big Show. Down to 11. Kane then battles the others off and Ziggler nails him with a drop kick. Ziggler is thrown over the top rope and is eliminated by Bo Dallas. Bo Dallas then gets taken out by Sheamus. Down to 9. Kane chokeslams Luke Harper and tosses him over then does the same to PJ Black and takes him out. Kane gets pounded by ADR and taken out easily. Down to 6 (Ryan Mcbride, Alberto Del Rio, Goldust, Stardust, Sheamus, and Sami Zayn) Sides are formed now as ADR, Sheamus and Zayn stand in one corner and Stardust, Goldust, and Mcbride in another. The 6 go after eachother and beging pounding away. Sami Zayn eventually attempts to take out Stardust but Goldust throws Zayn over. Tag champs Swag Facts run out and eliminate both Stardust and Goldust then run away in a hit and run attack. Final 3. (Mcbride-Sheamus-ADR) ADR and Sheamus begin to pound on Mcbride but Mcbride slips under the bottom rope. Sheamus and ADR battle it out for a while until Mcbride joins the fray again. Mcbride gets some offense in but runs into a brogue from Sheamus and is tossed over. ADR and Sheamus stare eachother down and battle again for several minutes. Sheamus is tossed over the top but hangs on and ADR doesn't know it. Sheamus jumps over the rope and hits ADR with a shoulder block. Sheamus brouge kicks ADR outta nowhere and tosses him over for the victory in 26 minutes. *After the match Sheamus celebrates and shakes hands with a beaten Del Rio, Seth Rollins appears on the stage and holds up his World Title belt but Sheamus laughs as Mayhem goes off the air*